


How to do single-spacing and double-spacing in AO3

by DarkSparrow



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSparrow/pseuds/DarkSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an illustration for fandomnatural of how to do single-spaced vs. double-spaced line breaks in AO3. Just a bitty little interaction between Dean and Cas that made me laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to do single-spacing and double-spacing in AO3

Dean grabbed Cas and flipped him upsidedown, shouting:

"I like big butts and I cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when an angel walks in with a little bitty waist  
And a roung thang in your face—"

"Dean, put me down," said Cas, scrabbling helplessly at the floor.

 

* * *

 

_A/N - okay, I had no idea anybody would see this and it turns out some of you actually found the damn thing, lol. This was an illustration for some friends on[fandomnatural's weekly Friday fanfic thread](http://www.reddit.com/fandomnatural) of how to do single-spacing vs. double-spacing, and, for OBVIOUS reasons, this is what popped to mind instantly as the best text to use for illustrating this, lol._

_Just on the off chance you want to know about single spacing and double spacing: There's a secret! It's Shift-Return! Shift-Return generates what's called a "manual line break" in Microsoft Word, which tells Word (and AO3) "start a new line but this is all still part of the same paragraph, so don't add a double space."[Click here to see a pic of the original file in Microsoft Word](http://i.imgur.com/93BkjRs.png), set to "show nonprinting characters" (Word is also set to have 6 pts of extra space after each paragraph, btw.) See the manual line breaks? They are the little jagged arrows after the first 3 lines of the lyrics. [Click here to see a pic of how AO3 codes it](http://i.imgur.com/zi29RXG.png) - see the br's? Those are line break codes. And AO3 displays it as you see above. NOTICE THE CORRECT MIX OF SINGLE SPACING AND DOUBLE SPACING. AAAHHHHH. YAYYYY. This is the best thing for quoting lyrics in fics. I LIKE SHIFT-RETURN AND I CANNOT LIE!_


End file.
